


Smile With My Heart

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking As Therapy, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Bucky is baking as therapy and also as an attempt to tell that special someone how he feels.





	Smile With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than I'd planned it to be, but I like it. Prompt is cupcake. 16th story of the series. I thought I'd try to write something other than Steve/Tony in the MCU. I like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy as well.

Bucky hums to himself as he dips strawberries in chocolate. He glances up as Steve comes into the kitchen, one eyebrow raising. “What?” 

Steve just continues to look at him until Bucky rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. “It’s good therapy, Steven. Sam said.” He looks back at the rows of chocolate covered strawberries, and the chocolate cupcakes cooling on the racks. “I...” He faces Steve, eyes focused down, mouth moving into a pout. “It’s stupid, right?” 

“No,” Steve speaks for the first time since entering the kitchen. “I just... I was wondering who you were doing this for. I know you, Buck. You don’t do things like this unless you’re trying to impress someone. I’m worried about who you’re trying to impress.” 

“What? You think I’m going after your boyfriend?” Bucky lifts his head and smirks. “You know, Tony does love sweets.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend and that’s beside the point.” Steve rolls his eyes. “Bucky... Is this for Natasha?” 

“Natasha? What? No.” Bucky wrinkles his nose. “No. She’s with Dr. Banner.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Steve turns on his heel, starting to exit before he turns back, eyes wide. “Oh. My. God. You like Clint?” 

“Shut up,” Bucky hisses, looking around to make sure the other man isn’t around. “Just shut up. I swear, you breathe one word of this to anyone, I will tell the whole world that you get a hard on just looking at Tony.” 

“You what?” 

Steve and Bucky both turn to the other entrance where Tony has appeared. “Steve?” 

“I fucking hate you, Bucky,” Steve snarls, turning to Tony. “Uhm. I guess I kinda like you?” 

Tony grins and stalks towards Steve. “I think this needs to be discussed at length. In my penthouse.” He grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him out of the room. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and starts on the frosting, mashing up strawberries and then cooking them down before he begins whipping the butter and powdered sugar together. Soon he has the frosting made, and the cupcakes are cooled enough, so he starts frosting the cupcakes. Once they’re done, with chocolate drizzled over the strawberry frosting and the chocolate covered strawberries on top, Bucky looks at the finished products. 

“Holy shit, man. You starting a bakery?”

Bucky turns, stomach doing flips as he spots Clint standing in the doorway. The other man is practically drooling at the sight of the cupcakes and Bucky smiles a little. “Uhm. Just some therapy Sam told me about.” He licks his lips and picks one up. “I uh... I uh sort of made them for someone special. Someone who makes me happy to be here.” 

“Uh. I’m pretty sure I just saw Steve with Tony. I’m not a hundred percent sure, but I think Tony was getting ready to uh... ya know... get down on his knees?” Clint makes a face, eyeing the cupcakes. “Though the cupcakes might sway him over a blowjob. They sure would me.”

“Ew. No. Gross. Steve is my brother, not... Ew.” Bucky shakes his head. “I made the cupcakes for you, stupid.” 

Clint’s eyes go wide and Bucky thinks over what he said and he sets the cupcake in his hand down and sits where he’s been standing. “Christ, I cannot believe I just blurted that out.” He looks up when a shadow comes over him and he sees Clint standing there, smiling at him. “What?” 

“You made me cupcakes?” Clint picks one up, shoving it in his mouth and Bucky laughs, wondering how he could possibly be in love with this gross man. “This is really good,” Clint says with his mouth full. 

“Say it, don’t spray it,” Bucky says, pulling Clint to sit next to him. “You like ‘em?” 

Clint swallows the cupcake and grins, chocolate and strawberry all over his mouth. “They’re amazing. If we’re gonna be boyfriends, you have to bake me cupcakes once a week. At least. And you can’t say anything when I gain a thousand pounds eating them all. No one else gets my cupcakes.”

Bucky laughs a little, leaning in and kissing the corner of Clint’s mouth. He licks at the frosting he finds there. “Only if you give me kisses and blowjobs in exchange.” 

“Deal. Total deal.” Clint climbs to his knees and reaches for Bucky’s pants, laughing when Bucky slaps at his hands. “You need kisses and blowjobs. I’mgonna give you the best kisses and blowjobs.” 

“Not in the kitchen, doofus.” Bucky grabs Clint’s hands, pinning them gently to his sides. He leans in, kissing Clint properly. “Well, maybe kisses,” he adds, kissing him again.


End file.
